plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Drone Gun CS-Virus
The Drone Gun CS-Virus is a rare weapon that shoots three small drones, which jump at and attack enemies, draining their health. The weapon has a slow rate of fire, though the drone projectiles can be quite effective at quickly removing a character's health. This weapon is manufactured by the Civil Security. It features an open barrel, with a hump on the back of the weapon. This weapon is not reliable on difficulties above easy, as the enemies will switch to PSI Blades and destroy the drones before they can reach them. Strangely, robots are also affected by the virus. It can be used against the Corvettes on level 41 to destroy the men manning them quickly. The Drone Gun CS-Virus is made to take down technology such as a Corvette or other vehicles; they go into the cockpit and kill the enemy manning it. The vehicle is harmed however, only with Drones and Corvettes. Location The Drone Gun is found only on Level 40, being used by Civil Security Bosses. The weapons can be taken from crates and picked up by the Marine and his allies, though the main protagonist will have to drop his Ray Gun C-01y. It cannot be upgraded or purchased in the equipment shop. Drones Drones are small bug-like capsules that can be fired from the Drone Gun CS-Virus. These are destructive modules, as they will drain the health of any enemy they come into contact with, and they will follow them. Drones do not behave like bullets, they are affected by gravity, and they will jump to various locations in order to attack enemy players. After a short period of time, drones explode and die. Once attached, it will stick on. Avoiding the Drone Gun If someone was to shoot you with a Drone Gun of course there would be no way to out run them. The only two ways that you would beat the viruses is if you either jump to a very high ground or you lead them into water where they become very sluggish, as they cannot swim as well as player can. You can also cut them with your PSI swords. Trivia obliterated by the drones.]] *The drones can be destroyed by cutting them with PSI Blades if they are encountered in close range combat. *This weapon is also infamous in Multiplayer, especially when swords are disabled; thus, running away is one way to get out of harm's way. Diving into water is also a way to get away from the drones, as they just sink in water until they hit the bottom, and when they do they jump, so the weapon loses effectiveness under water. *If you get too close to enemy drones in water, they will attack you. *You can use the Kinetic Module to lift the drones. *This gun is only found in Level 40. *It is unknown why the drones can kill Androids, being robot. *This weapon not only serves to kill drones or other vehicles, if you're playing with normal difficulty, and there are numerous enemies waiting for him, launch the virus may be their only option for survival, the virus may cause a fight between that team. In easy mode of difficulty the enemies don't cut drones. So basically it can be used as a distraction weapon. *Maps that contain this gun will not be approved. **Most likely, the main reason is glitchy scoring: if Player A kill Player B with this gun, Player A will get no score from the kill and Player B will be stated as "Player B killed himself" in the chat. *This weapon will be useless when in Hard/Impossible difficulty because they will just be cut by the enemy using their PSI Blades but they can still damage and distract them though. *It takes 10 to 15 seconds for a drone to explode. *This weapon has the lowest rate of fire. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Uncommon weaponry Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 9